I'll fight for you
by Gaku-chan2690
Summary: Its about Edward and Bella having twins, a boy and a girl, and how they fall in love with werewolfs. I know the summary is short but if you have any questions please feel free to message me. I would be happy to answer them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse and everything that involves them belongs to Stephenie Meyers. Im just a fan. **

**Hope you enjoy my stopy**

**Chapter 1**

My brother and I were finally able to get off of the plane. The trip form New York to Greece was hell. Even though we are vampires and count time differently than humans that plane ride was excruciatingly boring passed by so slowly.

This is the first time my brother Jonathan and I managed to escape our family. Don't get me wrong, we love them and are extremely close to them, but it is still good to get some time to us.

Like I mentioned before, my brother and I are twin vampires. We are the first ever vampire children born form two other vampires. We are the most powerful of our kind. Our father, Edward, has the power to read peoples minds, except our mothers, Bella, and ours, and our aunt Alice can see people's futures. Our uncle Jasper can feel the emotions that other people feel and can manipulate them to feel other emotions, because feeling emotions of other people sometimes make him uncomfortable, though I don't blame him. Like my father, I can read the minds of everyone, and even though I have less experience I can control when to block them out. My brother, on the other hand, cannot. My brother has the power to see everything form someone's past, everything they have done. We both are strong, fast, and more controlled than even the oldest of vampires.

Like our family we do not feed off of the blood of humans. Everyone in our family feed off of the blood of animals where as my brother and I do not require the blood from either. We get our power and energy from the sun. Unlike our family we can go out in the sunlight without fear of exposure, which we are very thankful for.

This is the first time we get to go away without someone in our family following us. We are so happy. For our sixteenth birthday we told our family all we wanted was a vacation to someplace where the sun shines. It took a lot of convincing but they finally gave in. We chose Greece for the many museums (we both love history), the culture, the beaches and just to have a complete change in environment.

Our whole lives we've lived in cloudy, rainy places where the sun is hardly ever seen, because unlike us, our family cannot be out in the sun. We are so excited to spend our summer vacation here.

"Hello and welcome to Greece," said some flight attendant on the speaker. He started talking about weather conditions and other random stuff for tourists. My brother and I paid no attention.

"OMC I'm so happy to finally be able to get off of this plane" said Jonathan. "I know I cant wait to get to the hotel and finally get something decent to eat, and then we can go do something fun!!" I replied. Jonathan's only reply was "Sounds like a plan to me".

It took us practically an hour to get our luggage and the car we rented. Apparently Jonathan didn't do his part in learning to speak Greek so I had to handle all of the talking, and the poor man behind the counter was having so much trouble concentrating. I would of felt sorry for him had I not been do hungry and ready to get to the hotel.

When we finally got to the hotel Jonathan was checking us in while I was wondering around the lobby. I had never stayed in a place so beautiful. Our parents really went all out for us and we are extremely grateful.

As I was wondering around I paid no attention to where I was going and ran in to someone. I was prepared to fall but was surprised to feel two strong warm arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Oh I am so sorry." I said. "Its no problem: said the most beautiful guy I had ever had the fortune to lay eyes on. He was so beautiful, that looking at him caused me, for the first time in my life to go speechless. "Are you alright?" he asked, seeing the blank look in my eyes and the weird expression on my face. "Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. I am really sorry for running into you. I should have been watching where I was going." "Its no problem" he said 'really. Besides it's not everyday I get the pleasure of holding such a beautiful angel as yourself in my arms." By now I am thanking the gods that I am a vampire because I know my face would be as red as a tomato.

As he held me close to him, I realized just how good he smelled. He smelled like roses. It's was so strong I was sure I would never forget it. His smell confused me because I had never been around someone who smelled so strongly that it pulled me to them. He smelled so heavenly I just wanted to bury my head in his chest for all eternity.

By now my brother had finished checking in. He had the keys to our suite and had begun to look for me, and this is how he found me, in the arms of this strange man.

The man finally let me go. "My name is Hayden. Nice to meet you," He said. "I'm Kasey and this is my brother Jonathan." I said. "Nice to meet you as well". "I have to go now, I'm running late, but I hope to see you again." He said, and with that he was gone.

I was disappointed that he had to leave and my brother must have noticed, because he asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I said. He looked as though he wanted to ask more question but decided against it. Instead he said, "Lets go. Our stuff is already being brought up to our room as well as some food and I'm hungry!!" I just laughed and followed him.

**I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you thing and if you think i should keep going. If you have any question please feel free to message me. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As per request I have the ages of the three main characters.**

**Kasey – 17**

**Jonathan – 17**

**Hayden – 18**

**Emily (May be mentioned as Emmy) – 17 (you will find out who she is in this chapter)**

**Here is my next chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me so long. I have been working some ideas around in my head and I finally got one to go with. As previously mentioned this chapter will be centered on Hayden's POV of the first meeting. I'm also hoping to get the next chapter done tonight as well because school starts back up Monday and I will only be able to update on weekends. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I own nothing at all.**

Chapter 2 

I was so glad to finally be here. My sister, (Emily) and I are so excited about getting to know more about our heritage. Emily and I are werewolves and one of the most famous clans of werewolves originated in Greece. Most of the family members still live here and we are hoping to meet them; they will be able to tell us so many things about us werewolves.

"Hayden lets go I'm still need to get changed before dinner tonight with the pack!" Emily whispered in my ear as she dragged me to the car we rented. "Calm down. You do know they wont really care about how you dress. Besides they are just as anxious to meet us as we are them. We are going to be able to learn so much from each other." I told her to try to calm her down. She can get so antsy at times when she is nervous.

Getting into the car we drove in silence to the hotel where our parents had booked our rooms. We were shocked when we got there to find that it was such a huge, grand hotel. "OMG!! I can't believe they are letting us stay at a place like this. I was expecting it to be some hole in the wall motel." Laughed my sister. "Yea. Knowing mom she picked the place and knowing dad he is probably having a heart attack as we speak." I replied.

Once inside we went to the front to check in. After we got our keys the busboy came and got our bags. I sent my sister up to the room with him so she could shower and change. I decided to take a look around because I knew it would take her a few hours to get ready and I did not want to sit in the hotel room bored out of my mind.

As I was walking around the lobby I caught sight of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had the most beautiful raven colored hair I had ever seen. It looked so soft I just wanted to walk right up to her and run my hands through it. And her eyes, they were the deepest green I had ever seen with a thin layer of silver surrounding them. If it weren't for my werewolf eyesight, I might have missed it. She had pale skin that looked like she barely never went out in the sun, but it also looked so healthy. She was small in height, about 5'5 and she had a perfect figure. She didn't appear to have an ounce of fat on her body but she was not overly skinny. She had a captivating smile with perfect pearly white teeth. If I had to describe her in one word it would have to be perfect. She looked absolutely perfect in every aspect of the word. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Because I wasn't paying attention to where I was or where she was walking, she ran right into me. I just barely managed to catch her we she started to fall. Right after I grabbed her she said "Oh I'm so sorry." I replied with "Its no problem." When I looked at her she had this really weird look on her face and I was starting to wonder if I might of squeezed to hard when I caught her, and hurt her. "Are you alright?" I asked with a worried tone. "Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. I am really sorry for running into you. I should have been watching where I was going." She replied. "Its no problem" I said 'really. Besides it's not everyday I get the pleasure of holding such a beautiful angel as yourself in my arms."

As I was holding her in my arms I caught a whiff of her sent. She smelled so good that I didn't want to put her down. She smelled like jasmines. Right then I realized that no matter when I go and whom I meet, I'll never smell or see anything else as beautiful as her. I just wanted to bury my head in her hair and lose myself in her scent.

Around this time is when I notice another guy walking over here. He must be her brother because he looked so much like her it was unreal. I decided now was the time to let her go. "My name is Hayden. Nice to meet you," I introduced myself. "I'm Kasey and this is my brother Jonathan," she said in the most beautiful voice I had ever and will ever hear. "Nice to meet you as well". "I have to go now, I'm running late, but I hope to see you again." I said, and with that I was gone.

I was running late and I needed to hurry up and get ready for dinner tonight with the pack. I didn't want to leave her but I had to, but I meant what I said when I told her I hoped I would get to see her again. If I have to search for her all over Greece just to see her again I will do it.

**A/N: I know there hasn't been much talking but there will be more in the chapters to come. Since I still have time I will get started on the next chapter so I can get it out tonight hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again. Even though its late and I'm so tired I could fall over cause I haven't slept well in months, I decided to do the next chappie so I got my marshmallow cream and I'm ready to go. I might even get this one out ahead of schedule. Yay. Once again, I own nothing. Enjoy

Chapter 3

"What is wrong with you? You haven't said a word since we got to the room. Are you feeling ok? Do you want to go back to the room and rest for the day? We don't have to do anything today, we can stay at the hotel for the day," said my brother in a worried voice. Its was now the afternoon and we were currently at a local restaurant eating lunch. I must have looked really spaced out because he keeps staring at me with a very worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine. Its nothing bad," I told him. He seemed to believe me because he asked, "What's wrong then? You seemed really spaced out!" "I cant get that guy out of my mind. You know, the one that caught me when I tripped and almost fell," I replied. I didn't see any reason to hid it from him. We are very close and don't keep any secrets, no matter what.

"Look at you go. You haven't even been away from dad for a day and you are already drooling over guys. Be careful cause if he finds out he will be here before you sing the Greek national anthem in French." He laughed. "Yea. If he finds out I'm even around a guy he'll flip out," I said trying my best not to laugh.

"But on a more serious note, I cant believe you were actually checking out a guy. All this time I thought you were oblivious to the entire male race except for dad, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and me. But now I see it was all a ruse to distract dad. Very clever," he said.

"You must have been dropped on you head when we were babies. It's the only explanation for the things you come up with. First of all, I am not oblivious to the male race. None of the "males" as you put them, in Forks spark my attention. Do you see the people I have to work with? Second, I'm not stupid. Dad will go crazy and scare the poor guy to death. I wouldn't put Newton through that," I stated. "And third, that guy was like so uber hot!!!!!!" I said with the most straight face I could make and like I planned Jonathan busted out laughing.

"I knew you had the hots for him!" He stated as he got up to go pay the check. While following him I said in the most hormonally crazy girl voice I could make, "Well duhh! Didn't you see him? He was like the best thing since sliced bread." Then in a more serious voice I added. "I bet he already has a girlfriend. He is so freaking gorgeous. Every girl that sees him must go crazy."

As we left the restaurant we decided to go sight seeing. We still had a few hours to kill before night. We decided to go see the Acropolis and the Parthenon. While there we spent a the remainder of the day on tours and using our vampire speed, sneaking around into place we most definitely not supposed to go. All in all it was a very good day.

On our way back to the hotel, we saw a nice, small restaurant and decided to stop there for dinner. We ate in a comfortable silence like we normally do. Since at home we are the only two that actually eat _real_ food, we normally eat alone whenever we get hungry. Because of this, when we do eat together, we are not use to talking so their isn't much conversation involved.

On our way out Jonathan decided to run into the bookstore that was a few buildings down to see what they had. I decided to go for a walk on the beach. Since I knew he would be awhile, I took my time and slowly walked about 300 yards then decided to sit down and stare out at the waves. Its not very often that I get to go to the beach and not be worried about someone seeing us or getting the others exposed.

While sitting there, my mind couldn't help but wonder to the strange man that I met today. Now that I am alone I can really concentrate and not be disturbed. His scent is so fascinating. Being part human, part vampire I only have certain qualities of each. Until today I have never been able to smell a person so clearly. It seems that even out here with the wind blowing on me and the smell of the salt water, I cant forget the way he smells.

And not only does he smell good. He has got to be the most handsome man I had ever seen. He has copper colored skin and a very muscular body. His hair is jet black and it shines in the sunlight. His hair is long. It appears that it goes to the middle of his back. He had it up in a ponytail. He had beautiful blue eyes, the color of the oceans. I felt that if I stared into for too long I could get lost, and I wasn't sure I would ever want to be found. He was also really tall. He looked to be over 6 feet and by the way he held me after he caught me, he is really strong but gentle. And the sound of his voice, it is just so captivating. I just wanted to listed to him talk forever.

As I was lost in thought I didn't notice the person walking up behind me. I didn't even realize someone was there until I heard the very same voice I was thinking about say "Well we meet again my angel!"

A/N: Wow a cliffy. I didn't even see that coming. And look at that this chapter is longer than the others. I'm so proud of myself for getting this chapter out. Hope you enjoy. I will try to write another one after I get home from church tomorrow. Please leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I'm back. Sorry it has taken so long, but because of school I will only be able to update one the weekends. But do not fear, I will update as much as possible on the weekends. I hope you enjoy. And as always I own nothing.

Hayden's POV

Dinner with the pack went pretty well. They were able to answer all of our questions and we all learned so much. When we first arrived their was a little tension but after the ice was broken we all became much more comfortable.

Even though we were busy asking and answering questions I still couldn't get Kasey out of my mind. She was there, in the back of my head, all through dinner. I don't understand why I had this much trouble concentrating. My sister noticed this but thankfully the pack didn't, I don't want them to be offended.

As we were leaving dinner my sister started fussing me, "What is your problem? We finally get the chance to come and we get to meet them and you didn't even pay attention to anything. Thank god they didn't notice just how spaced out you really were. You are unbelievable!"

"Its not my fault so lay off! I tried to pay attention but I couldn't stop thinking about her." I replied

"What the hell are you talking about? Who couldn't you forget?" She looked at me with a very confused expression on her face. I can't believe I let that slip. I hadn't told her about what happened today for a reason. She would blow this all out of proportion. Every girl that I meet she starts to obsess over her being my imprinte. She has gone nuts since she found out about being imprinted to someone.

"Its no one. Just some girl that accidentally ran in to me in the lobby of the hotel when I went to get a look around." I said trying to sound indifferent.

"Oh really? If its "no one" and "just some girl" as you say, then why were you thinking about her all thorough dinner. And, who is she. Why are you so obsessed with her when you just me her today? Huh?" She shot back.

"Calm down," I said. "Ok ok you right, but I have no idea why I cant stop thinking about her even though I just met her. You don't think I'm imprinted on her do you? It would explain it!" I decided to just tell her the truth. It made it a lot easier.

"OMG! That would be so awesome for you if she is. How does it feel?" She said

"I cant really explain it. Its like nothing I have ever felt before. Being imprinted to her is the only explanation I can come up with." I answered.

"So what does she look like? How old is she? Did you tell her you were imprinted on her? Oooooh did you tell her you're a werewolf? Come on spill the details!" She asked so fast that a normal person would of understood her.

"Calm down, don't have a heart attack," I told her. "I wont be able to answer all of your questions because I didn't get much time to speak with her. She is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, I would say she is about your age, and no I did not tell her I am a werewolf or about imprinting. I didn't even think I might be imprinted on her till dinner when I was lost in thought." I answered.

"Wow. Its so cool. I cant believe you are imprinted." She said.

"Emily? Emily? EMILY?" I had to say her name three times to get her full attention.

"Yes?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

"You do know that I might not be imprinted on her, right?" I tried to tell her.

"Yea, right, whatever you say dear brother!" she replied rather sarcastically.

"Emmy?" I warned her.

"Oh come on, its you, mister no social life who, as far as our whole family knows, has never had a girlfriend. You do know that the entire pack think you're still a virgin, right?" she said.

"I have been busy making sure the pack is safe. I don't have time for a social life or a girlfriend. I will have plenty of time for that later." I retorted. "What is with the look? What are you about to do?" I asked very cautiously.

"I'm not gonna do anything. I was just wondering…" she said

"What do you want to know?" I asked getting more aggravated by the minute.

"Well are you still a virgin?" she asked.

At this I had to laugh. "Are you serious. I may not have a social life or a girlfriend but I'm still a man." I stated.

"Well I was just wondering. None of us have ever seen you with a girl ya know." She said. "Well, I saw the book store down the road that I want to go to so I will see you back at the hotel in a little while." She said while walking the opposite way down the street.

"Ok". I said. I didn't feel like going back to the hotel so I decided to go for a walk along the beach.

After walking for about half an hour, I saw someone sitting by the shore. For some reason I was drawn to that person so I kept walking toward them. When I got right behind her I realized it was Kasey.

I couldn't help but to say, "Well, we meet again my angel."

**A/N: Ok so I know I'm kind of leaving it off like I did last time but I am going to start the next chapter right after I load up this one. I will make sure to have it up by tomorrow morning. Thank you for being patient and for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for the patients and I promise to update as much as possible on the weekends. So since tomorrow is Sunday I might have up another chapter then.

**I own nothing. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Kasey's POV

I was surprised to turn around and see Hayden. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't notice his approach until he was right behind me. Even though I was surprised to see him here I was really happy to see him.

"So what cha up to?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Just waiting for my brother to get done at the store. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Just walking around." He replied "I'm glad that I ran into you"

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well call me crazy, but I cant seem to be able to get you out of my mind. All day long you are all I think of." He replied.

"That's very bad." I told him.

"And why is that?" he asked rather sadly.

"Because I am the last person you want to get mixed up with. I would not be good for you." I told him.

"How do you know that? You could be the best thing that has ever happened to me! How come it wouldn't bee good for me to get mixed up with you? Why are you bad for me?" he asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. You would think I lost my mind." I tried to tell him. I couldn't tell him. He would be in so much danger. I couldn't do that to him.

"You would be surprised at what I would believe." He told me.

"Oh really. Well what if hypothetically I told you I was only half human?" I asked not looking at him.

"Well I guess I would half to ask what the other half of you is." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Well if you promise to not to laugh at me or run screaming I'll tell you." I told him.

"I promise." He said.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this. It will put you in mortal danger but if you really do want to know, the other half of me is a vampire!" I said. I turned my head so that I could see his reaction, hoping that he wouldn't freak out. I have no idea why I am telling him this when I know that it is forbidden, but for some reason it just seems right.

As I told him this, his eyes widened in shock. He sat there on the side of me for five minutes saying nothing. When he finally did move he started laughing.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to laugh." I said as I started to get up and walk away.

"Wait don't go!" he said as he grabbed my hand to stop me from walking away. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. Its just funny." He said as he laughed harder.

Now I was getting aggravated. "Oh yea. Well what is it that is just _so_ funny?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." He said and I couldn't help but forgive him. He looked so genuinely sorry. "Its just that it cant be a coincidence that someone like me would find someone like you." He said

"What do you mean someone like me and someone like you?" I asked.

"Well you said your half vampire right?" I shook my head yes. "Well what would you say if I told you I was a werewolf?" He asked.

"Well I guess I wouldn't know what to say." I told him.

"Its weird though, every vampire I have been around have smelled so horrible. But you, you smell so good, like roses." He said as he pulled me closer to breath in my scent.

"Well you don't smell bad to me either. You smell like the forest right after it has rained. It is so intoxicating." I told him. "Maybe it is because I am only half vampire for right now."

"What do you mean you are only a half vampire for now?" He asked.

"Well my parents told my brother and I that one day we would become full vampires." I told him. After hearing this he became so sad. I don't know why but it hurt to see him this way. "Don't worry. It won't be that bad. My brother and I are very special. Since the venom has been in our bodies for so long the transformation will be quick and painless for the most part. It is even said that we will be the strongest of our kind. It has been prophesized thousands of years before we were even born." I told him to try to rid him of the sadness.

"What has been prophesized?" He asked,

"We are not really sure. All we know is that there is something very important that we are supposed to do, some kind of mission we are to complete. They said they would tell us soon what it is, so till then we are just continuing on life like normal." I answered.

"Now why do you think that it is not a coincidence that we met. I s their something you haven't told me." I asked him.

"Well there's this thing about werewolves. It might freak you out though." He told me. He started to look really nervous. By this time he let me go and started to look out over the ocean.

"What is it?" I asked. "You can tell me. I'm pretty sure there is nothing else that could freak me out."

"Well, my kind believe that there is one person out there that is made for us, like a soul mate, and when we find this person our whole lives change. We fall in love with the person immediately, we would do anything for that person. If that person were to die the other would not be able to continue living, the pain would be so unbearable. It is the strongest bond out there. The love we feel for that person is so unconditional that we would do anything for them. It's called imprinting." He told me.

"And you think that you are imprinted to me?" I asked incredulously.

"No I don't think I am, I know I am. There is no other explanation. I feel it in ever cell of my body." He told me.

I didn't know what to say. I was so shocked I became speechless. It seems so crazy but looking into his eyes I know its true. And even though I hardly know him I can feel to. I feel it so deep in my heart, growing stronger every second. I felt it the first time he touched me, like an electric shock throughout my entire body.

"Well this isn't going to go over very well with my family. Their hate for werewolves is only matched by the hate the werewolves have for them. What are we going to do?" I asked him.

**A/N: Ok sorry it took so long. I had so much trouble with this chapter, but I finally got it out. Tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. I should have another chapter out by Friday at the latest. Thanks for the support. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry that it has been so long

A/N: I am so sorry that it has been so long. Please don't hate me for it. I am now finished with school. I have 3 months before I start college so I will write as much as I possibly can.

I realized that in a previous chapter I forgot to put that Kasey and Jonathan are half vampires. I'm sorry for any confusion.

I own nothing (though I would do anything to have Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale all to my self). Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

"There you are. I was starting to think that you might of already headed back to the hotel room." I heard Jonathan say behind me. I turned around to see him standing there with an all-knowing smile on his face.

"Nope. I have been here the whole time. So did you find anything?" I asked him.

"Yea. So are you ready to head back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Yea. Give me a second. I will catch up to you." I told him and he began to the walk back to the hotel.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Hayden asked me.

"Nothing really. Jonathan and I haven't really decided on what to do while we are here." I told him

"How about having lunch with me?" He asked.

"Sure. That sounds great. Here's my cell phone number. Just call me and tell me when and where." I told him as I wrote down my number and handed it to him.

He took it and said, "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

I told him goodnight and ran to catch up with Jonathan. He was leaning against the side of a building waiting for me. As I reached him he began walking with me. He didn't say anything and as I searched his thoughts I didn't find anything. We continued to walk to the hotel in a comfortable silence.

Jonathan is not your ordinary brother. He doesn't freak out when his sister talks to a guy. He trusts me and knows that with being half vampire, I can handle my self. My father on the other hand would be freaking out right now. Thank goodness Jonathan wont tell him about this.

I'm not too sure how I feel about this imprinting. It is so weird to feel so much for a person that you barely know. I guess I will just have to deal with it one day at a time and when it comes time to tell my parents I will tell my mother first. She will help when my father flips out.

While I was lost in thought I didn't realize we made it back to the hotel until I saw the doorman. While in the elevator on the way up to our room Jonathan said, "You are being pretty quiet."

"Oh sorry. I have just been lost in thought." I told him. He just nodded. Jonathan's not the kind of person to press matters and I was thankful for that. He is always there to listen when I need.

We got to our rooms and Jonathan went to take a shower and I decided to call my parents to check in.

"Hello?" answered my grandma Esme.

"Hey Grandma. Its me Kasey." I said.

"Kasey. Hey honey, how are you and your brother doing? How was the flight?" she asked.

"We are good. The flight was long. I was so happy when we finally got off of the airplane. You should see the hotel. It is gorgeous. Jonathan and I just got back from eating. He is taking a shower and I figured I should call and check in." I said. "Are mom and dad home?"

"Of course they are. Your dad has been sitting on the edge of his chair waiting for you guys to call and your mom has been with Alice all day. Edward has been freaking out. He is so worried." Grandma Esme said.

"I'm surprised he isn't already on his way out here." I told her.

"He did try." She laughed, "It took Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle to hold him back."

"Why does that not surprise me? Is he around?" I asked.

"Yea. Hold on for just a second and I'll get him." She said. I then heard her calling my dad. Barely seconds later he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said sounding out of breath.

"Hey dad. Just calling to tell you that we are still alive." I told him.

"Well that's good to hear. So is everything ok? How is the Hotel room? Is it ok? Do you need anything? I can be…" he said as I cut him off.

"Calm down dad. Everything is fine. We are doing good and the hotel room is perfect. I was just calling to check in before we go to sleep. Jonathan is in the shower and I'm flipping through the channels on the tv." I told him. "Is mom around?"

"No. Alice dragged her off to go shopping so I haven't seen her all day."

"You probably wont see her for awhile with the way Aunt Alice is." I told him while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well, I will get off and let you get to bed. Call tomorrow morning. Sleep well. I love you and tell Jonathan I love him to." He told me.

"Ok dad. I love you to. Good night." I told him and hung up the phone. Being a vampire he doesn't need to sleep. He will probably be up all night worrying about Jonathan and I.

A few minutes Jonathan was out of the shower and on his way to bed. I told him goodnight then went to take my own shower. I stood in the shower for a long time just letting the hot water run down my body. I was lost in thought about Hayden and the imprinting that seemed to be happening between us. After what felt like hours I got out and got dressed for bed.

That night was full of dreams.

A/N: Yay!! I got another chapter done. I hope you all will forgive me for taking so long. I am going to try my hardest to get more chapters out.

**Review if you want to tell me what you think.**


End file.
